


And They Came Tumbling Down

by killunary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Apparently a lot of y'all talk a lot of shit about the Fullbring Arc but hey let's all, F/M, GIRL SMILIN MY HEART LITERALLY MELTED, Her features are so black though which is another reason why I'm so madly, I can't really blame Jackie for getting involved with Ginjo and the rest of, I'm such a Jackie Tristan stan though, Jackie is just so.... I just love her! Like she's tough as nails and a badass, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Like I love her so damn much! WHEN I SAW THIS PIC OF HER AS A LIL, R/nji acted like a sexist dipshit when he fought my girl but shit I've still got, Xcution and listen my baby is a good person!!, boots her father illegally obtained for her as a gift and just!!, but has a sense of honor and is still hurting from her tragic past and holding on, in love with her like she's got these full pair of lips and don't get me started on her nose!!, such a soft spot for the two of them as a couple despite riding hard for R/nRuki, the Xcution cuz after losing her family she finally found another one in the, think of the positives of that arc like the fact that it gave us Jackie:)))))))), to what I'd say is survivor's guilt over her family being murdered over the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Could he continue on as if it never happened?





	And They Came Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but apparently Kubo had plans to go in depth more about Orihime and her powers and it's just such a shame that Shonen Jump was rushing him because I would've loved to learn more about my baby girl. I wanted to see her really shine and stunt on everyone!! My brother told me Kubo had plans to do other things as well but hmmm, I can't quite remember what they are right now. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Rukia had just been leaving when Yoruichi arrived, the petite thing quickly saying she needed to run some errands before skittering out the door, leaving just her and Byakuya.

           

A few cups of tea later, the old friends settled on playing a couple of rounds of chess. Byakuya had excused himself to his office to retrieve the chess board and pieces five minutes ago. Frowning, Yoruichi got up from the couch, heading to the nobleman’s office.

           

“Did you misplace it or something, Byakuya?” Yoruichi teased with a smile. The lovely woman leaned against the doorway, expecting a dry reply from the man as she stared at his back. Her smile fell from her lips, arching an eyebrow as Byakuya continued to not acknowledge her, the man standing in front of the bookcase located behind his desk.

           

Yoruichi frowned. “Byakuya?” She still didn’t receive a response from him, stomach twisting in worry. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Byakuya, are you okay?”

           

In one of his hands was a picture of his late grandfather. The other held the picture of his beloved, Hisana. He had been looking for the chess board when his eyes suddenly fell on both pictures, his hands reaching out to take them. The pain in his chest had yet to go away.

           

Yoruichi took her hand back, now more worried than ever. “Talk to me, Byakuya. …Please.”

           

Rukia’s presence in his life had helped dull the pain but not by much, apparently. He still missed the both of them so much. “Will you, too, eventually leave me like Grandfather and Hisana?”

           

Yoruichi gaped up at the tall man. The question had come out so calmly but Yoruichi didn’t miss the undercurrent of pain, of sadness. “Vulnerable” was the last word she’d use to describe Byakuya, her friend always keeping his emotions in check. She felt honored and touched to be here to witness him lowering his walls.

           

Yoruichi took Byakuya by the hand before gently turning him around. Their eyes met, Yoruichi overwhelmed by the emotion raging in his eyes. She brought her hands up to caress his face. “I’m not leaving you, Byakuya. Not now, not _ever_.”

           

He wished with all his being that he could believe her. She didn’t know what the proceeding days would bring, didn’t know if the next day would be her last. His eyes suddenly found her lips, his own tingling in anticipation. He removed her hands from his face, hanging on to them, instead of letting them go.

           

Byakuya was leaning down before she knew it, her eyes going wide. Yoruichi closed her eyes, enjoying the soft press of Byakuya’s lips against her own. Byakuya was the one to break the kiss, her eyes fluttering open. The room was silent as they stared at each other. Byakuya let go of her hands, taking her face in his hands before leaning in once more.

           

“I’m back!”

           

The old friends quickly separated. Yoruichi crossed her arms, burning holes in the ground. She felt Byakuya brush past her. Sighing, Yoruichi followed his lead.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
